You Cant Undo What Has Been Done
by ThreeDaysGrace221b
Summary: Student teacher relationship, i changed the names so its Kurt Huddle and Blaine Anders, other that that it normal i guess. What happens when a student falls for a teacher, but that teacher fell for him too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Three, two, one! The bell finally rang, setting off a roar of students. Why were these students so excited you may ask? Well it's the end of the first day of school. As a teacher I shouldn't be as happy as I am, but these kids are seriously getting on my nerves! One minute they are all like 'I am in high school, I can do whatever I want' and the next they are like 'Ugh, why do we have to go to school? Don't we already know this?' Okay I may be over exaggerating, but this group of kids is worse than any I have works with so far in my short career as a teacher.

I am an English teacher at McKinley high school, in Wesley, Ohio. I teach the most rowdy bunch of kids there is. They are juniors for crying out loud. Can't they at least act like they care? And I'm pretty sure that they think I'm just going to let them off the hook for their "mistakes", just because I'm not that much older than them, and this is my first year as an actual teacher. I'm sure some of them think that I am just a kid like them, but I'm a mature adult, and I need to take a stand. So here goes nothing! But you know what, I'm going to wait till tomorrow to make that stand, I'm kind of tired. And if I want to last another day with these high school kids, I need my rest.

The next day, the second day of school to be exact, is actually looking up to be a great day. The kids aren't as annoying as I originally thought they would be. I mean some kids were seriously getting on my nerves, but I've been warned about those certain kids beforehand.

"Hey Mr. Huddle" one of the, dare I say, more attractive, students said, walking into my class during my free period.

"May I help you, Blaine?" I asked. Yes I know that he's a student, and a boy, but he is extremely attractive.

"Um… yes. I was wondering, since we have book reports due at the end of the week, which I think is ridiculous considering it's the first week of school, if you could help me out with a little conundrum?" He asked, and I have to admit he sounded sort of nervous.

"And what would this conundrum be Mr. Anders?" I asked very curious of why he would need my help with anything, he is in fact one of the brightest kids in the school.

"Well I don't really have a book, or in other words, I don't read books." He said sounding as if he was embarrassed. "And?" I asked him, staring at my desk writing a story, well a story of sorts. "Well, this is kind of embarrassing. But I read fanfictions, well I write fanfictions, and…" "And you were wondering if you could get the book report credit for writing you fanfictions? Correct?" I cut him off, now very interested that he writes fanfictions, considering that I write them too! I know, I know I'm a teacher I shouldn't be writing them but I have always liked them, getting to make up your own stories as you go. It just gives me a thrill writing out my fantasies, and no one knowing that they are mine.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Blaine asked me. I doubt more curious than I am.

"I happen to dabble in the art of fanfictions as well. Are you writing one right now?" I asked just wondering how creative this kid actually is. "Yes actually I am." Blaine said very enthusiastically. "I'll tell you what? You finish writing that fanfiction by the end of the week, and let me read it then…" "I d-don't think that I-I can do t-that, b-but maybe I c-can write a n-new one?" Blaine cut me off.

"Are you okay Blaine, your sweating bullets over there!" I said. Very worried I walked around to the other side of my desk that he had been sitting at. I pulled out one of the chairs at the tables in the front row, and put it by him and sat down. I reached out and put my hand on his forehead, he was hotter than Tom Hiddleston as Loki! Yeah I know VERY gay. But I was generally concerned about him.

"U-um I have to go Mr. Huddle. I'll see you eighth period." Blaine said as he quickly left my room. Quite frankly I was confused as hell, but I was more confused as to what just happened with Blaine.

Finally it was the last period of the day, and also the class I have Blaine in. I was going to need to talk to him, even if it meant doing it during class.

"Good afternoon class, as you may know we have a book report due at the end of the week. I know its short notice but I just need to see where all of you stand in my class to determine the curriculum for this year." I told the class, but I was looking at the front of the class where Blaine sat in the table parallel my desk.

"If you would please spend the period reading your books, I'm giving you this time to work now please use it wisely." I added, I walked over to the table at which Blaine sat, I bent over and as quietly as I could "Can I talk to for a minute? Outside." I asked him. He nodded and I led him out the door.

As soon as we made it to the end of the hall, at the foyer, I turned to him and gestured for him to sit down at the couple chairs that were set out there.

"Do you know why I brought you out here?" I asked Blaine. "Yes, and I'd like to apologize for earlier, and I really don't want to talk about it, just not now okay? Maybe sometime in the future where we can know each other a little better" Blaine commented.

"Okay and I'll let you write another fanfiction if that's really what you want okay?" I asked and he nodded. "Now go back to class." I said helping him up and leading him back to my classroom.

He stopped right outside the door to the room and I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Thank you." He said and gave me hug. "What for?" I asked awkwardly patting him on the back.

"For understanding and not questioning me. Oh, and sorry about the hug, I um… just got carried away I guess. And I'll get that fanfic for you by tomorrow after school, I'm a fast writer." He smiled then turned away and walked into the room and took his seat in the front.

By the time I got all my work done, the class was almost over. "Okay class, tomorrow we will be starting a new class read, and we will decide what that book is tomorrow. Don't pack up till the bell rings." I told the class.

The bell rang and as I was going back to my desk Blaine gave me super, completely, and utterly adorable smile. OMG what am I thinking, he is a student and I cannot be doing this!

That night all I could think about was Blaine, his smile, the hug. Oh the hug that made me rethink things, did he like me? No he couldn't, could he? I got to get my priorities straight! As I fell asleep, I still couldn't get him out of my mind.

Its lunch now and I am sitting at my desk as usual, drinking a coffee, which seriously tastes horrid, but I have to have something to keep me awake from my long night, not being able to sleep with the thoughts of my student, and this is so not healthy. But it's inevitable that all my thoughts somehow go back to him. I need to stop this!

"Hello? Mr. Huddle?" Blaine started waving his hands in front of my face."Are you ok? I wanted to drop off my fanfic; I stayed up all night writing it, so now it's done."

"Oh yea sorry, I was just thinking. You can just put it on my desk and I start to read it as soon as I can." I told him, gah I feel like such an idiot, thinking about him.

He set the story on my desk and started walking out of my room. "This is my new one I wrote, I hope you like it." And with that he was out of the door as quick as could be, but leaving behind a smell that just intoxicated me… I cannot be doing this. I need to stop it.

I picked up the fanfiction Blaine had left on my desk and I looked at the title "Unrequited Love", I do have to say that it's not as creative as I thought it would be, but it must mean something to him if he wanted me to read it.

He had it all neat and organized; just typing it out must've taken hours. I should start reading now since I have nothing to do. And quite frankly I am really, really, looking forward to reading it.

I opened to the first page and started reading.

'It all started on the first day of school. I met someone, they were perfection, nothing I could ever imagine, yet here they were, in the front of the class. But there's one thing that's wrong here, I know it sounds perfect, but this person, this amazingly brilliant person, could never love me back as much I love them.

You see the thing that is wrong with this picture, the thing that could ruin it all, is that this person, that I love so, so much, is my teacher. No not just any teacher, no, one that has shimmering blue eyes, caramel brown curls, and a smile that could stun the stars. He is the person I can never have, the person that already got away before he was even here.

And I have to admit, this sounded crazy the first time I said it out loud, and I swear this is 100% true, deep down in my heart, I love my English teacher. And I'm not just saying that because I think I love him, I'm saying it because I love him, I am in love with him. But one thing's for sure, he will never love me back.'

I didn't even bother reading further; I wasn't even done with the first chapter. But does he really mean this? I mean is he actually in love with me? This couldn't be. What do I say? Maybe it's just a story. Maybe it has nothing to do with me. Right?

I glanced over the next page, wondering what was happening here. I stopped in the middle of the page, it read 'His name is Mr. Huddle, and I am completely and utterly in love with him.' There is no way I can let this slide. I mean I'm not going to get him in trouble or anything I just need to talk to him. That's it I'll talk to him! All settled then. Isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I got no sleep last night, I'm practically dead. All I could think about is what I was going to say to him. What was going to happen? Will he get mad if I say something wrong? I don't want to have these feelings, my mind is telling me no, yet my heart is soaring as high as it can go without losing oxygen.

Ill just have to wait till lunch, maybe I'll take a nap during that 45 minutes. If I'm going to confront him then I sure as hell need that rest. Just something to keep my mind off of this till eighth period is what I need. I could read something? No, all I have to read is the fanfiction Blaine wrote; great my mind is already heading towards the fanfic! Ugh why must this happen? Why is he different from the other students? He's the only one I have feelings for.

Just as I am about to fall asleep, there was a knock on my door. "Ugh can't you just leave a guy alone while he's trying to sleep!" I hollered. "Sorry, come in." I said feeling guilty for raising my voice at some innocent soul. "What do you ne…" I said as I looked up I saw Blaine standing at the end of my desk. He looked as if he had been crying.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Are you okay?" I got up from my desk and pulled out a chair for him to sit down on. I walked over to the door, shut it and locked it. "Blaine what happened?" I asked as I knelt down beside him.

He started to cry and he threw his arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him, and rubbed circles into his back. He picked up his head he chuckled a bit looking at my confused expression. "I must look Crazy right now." He said as he quickly composed himself.

"Not at all," I said "Now do you care to tell me what happened?" I asked him looking deep into his mesmerizing green eyes. "They, they won't stop!" he said between soft sobs. "They keep saying it, t-they won't stop." "What are they saying Blaine?" I ask him.

"They call me fag and things like that. They won't stop." He says as he hugs me around the neck again. I pulled him off of me, him giving me a disappointed look."Do you need to tell me anything else?" I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"U-um can I tell you something?" Blaine asked very, very nervously. "Of course, anything." I told him.

"Okay, well, um, I-I'mgay." He said that last part fast and look down avoiding my eyes. I lifted his chin up with my fingers. "Hey look at me. I know, I know." I said looking deep into his eyes. "H-how?" he asked me stuttering.

"Your fanfic, did you forget?" I asked him chuckling a bit. "B-but how I gave you m…" he began to frantically go through his satchel, digging for something. He pulled out a folder labeled 'Fanfictions'. He opened it and stared at the papers inside.

"No, no, no!" Blaine started, not finishing as I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, tears brimming his eyes. "How much did you read?" he asked about to cry.

"Um just the first couple pages, Blaine, I need to talk to you." I told him. He looked at me as tears started to flow down his cheeks. "About what you wrote." "I-I know what you're going to say, y-you don't w-want to see me a-again. You t-think I'm totally b-bonkers!" he said between sharp breaths.

"Not at all, but Blaine? Is what you wrote true? Do you love me?" I asked him still with my hand on his shoulder. "Y-yes, p-please don't be mad? I-I can't h-help it, it just h-happened." He started to cry again. I pulled him over to the other chair I took out as he was digging through his bag, and I pulled him onto my lap, hugging him, whispering "its ok" to him multiple times.

"You aren't mad?" he asked looking up from the crook of my neck. "Does it look like I'm mad?" I asked him back. He chuckled and shook his head 'no'. He leaned his head on my shoulder, with his face in the crook of my neck. "But why?" he mumbles into my neck. "Why aren't you mad?" he asks.

"I-I, I don't know how to say this," he looked up at me, but I didn't look at him, I had my eyes glued to the blackboard. "I like you too, but this," I said now looking at him, pointing to both of us "it can't happen." I said in a depressed tone that made Blaine's expression turn upside down.

"Why not? We clearly have feelings for each other! It could work, I want it to work." He said. "I want it to work too, but it can't. I'm your teacher, I can't be anything more, I could lose my job, and I can't lose my job. If I lose my job I will be homeless, hungry." I told him.

He got up off my lap and went to the chair he was previously at; he sat down and put his head in his hands. He started to sob, and I got up off the chair and walked over to him. I lifted him off the chair by his waist; he is very light, and set him on my desk. I went over to the filing cabinets in the corner and unlocked the bottom drawer, pulling out a box.

I went around to the front of my desk, looking at Blaine as his head hung low now that he had stopped crying. I set the box down beside him, he looked at it longingly. "What's in the box?" he questioned. "This." I told him, pulling out a necklace. "The necklace my father gave to me before he died." I told him. I unhooked the clasp in the back and pulled it over his head. But before I could hook it together, he pulled back. "I can't accept this, it clearly means a lot to you." He said.

I chuckled and hooked the necklace around his neck. "The exact reason I'm giving it to you. My father told me that one day when I found the person that I would spend the rest of my life with, I would know. There would be this feeling. I feel that, right now, and I can't let it slip away. I'm not saying we can be together, I'm still your teacher, but I have never felt this way before and I couldn't bear to let you leave without telling you that, you are the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I'm giving you this so you know, but we can't be together. Maybe sometime, in the near future, but now, we can't."

He looked deep into my eyes, staring into my soul. He scooted forward. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Me?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded my head. I walked closer to him standing in between his legs. I grabbed his hands, and kissed them.

"Yes but for now we can't let this happen, we can't risk being caught." I told him.

Just as I was about to turn around he grabbed my cheeks, leaned in so our foreheads were touching. I could feel his hot breath on my lips before he closed the gap between us. He kissed my gently, lovingly, I didn't kiss back though. He pulled away, but before he could go too far I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. I kissed him as passionately as I could. He began to kiss back his hands slowly making their way to my hips. I pulled away to take a breather.

"Or maybe we could." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled and pulled me back towards him, crashing our lips together. He pulled back as soon as there was a knock on the door.

I pulled him off the desk pointing to the chair, he understood and sat down. I walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it to come face to face with the principal. "May I help you?" I asked him. He nodded and walked into the room. "Mr. Anders." He nodded a greeting towards Blaine.

"We were working on a class read list." I told him gesturing to the seat next to Blaine's, "please sit." I told him. "No thank you, I just came by to see how you were holding up at this school?" he said. "Very well, thank you." I replied.

He walked towards the door. "Mr. Huddle, Blaine." He said once he made it to the door, turning around. "Come to me if you need anything." He said as he walked out of my class down the hall.

Blaine got up, grabbing his satchel. He walked up to me and gave me a heart melting smile. "Eighth period then?" he asked me. I nodded, he gave me a quick peck on the lips, and left. Leaving me happy, yet worried about how this is going to end up.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
